CONSPIRACY LEADS TO PROBLEMS
by PauAuNaleyDarvey
Summary: POPULAR PEOPLE ALSO HAVE PROBLEMS. CROSSOVER CSI: NY, MIAMI AND BONES


ALEXANDER WAS A YOUNG WRITER WHOSE PREPARING FOR A CONTEST. HE HAS TO PREPARE OR NARRATE A STORY ABOUT POPULAR KIDS IN SCHOOL. HE WAS SENT TO ALBQUERQUE, MEXICO TO DO HIS RESEARCH IN EAST HIGH.

ALEXANDER WAS WALKING IN THE HALLWAYS OF EAST HIGH WHEN HE BUMPED INTO A GIRL NAMED GABRIELLA, HE GRABBED THE CHANCE TO START HIS RESEARCH. "HI" HE SAID NERVOUSLY "HI. ARE YOU NEW HERE?" SHE ASKED "UHM.. YUH BUT NOT AS A STUDENT. I'M A WRITER I'M HERE TO CREATE AN ARTICLE ABOUT POPULAR PEOPLE IN YOUR SCHOOL. SO CAN YOU TELL ME WHOSE THE MOST POPULAR KIDS HERE?" HE ASKED THE FAVOR SHYLY "SURE. IT'S EASY TO KNOW THEM THERES 10 OF THEM THEY'RE THE MOST POPULAR HERE NOT ONLY BECAUSE THEY'RE RICH BUT BECRAUSE THEY'RE ALSO SMART. THERE ARE 5 GIRLS WHO ARE ALL SISTERS AND 5 BOYS WHO ARE BROTHERS THEIR PAIRS" SHE SAID BRIEFLY "SO ARE THEY HERE?" HE ASKED "YUH THERE THEY ARE" HE SAW 10 KIDS PAIRED WITH EACH OTHER.

HE APPROACHED THEM AND GREETED THEM "HI" THEY TURNED THEIR HEADS AND GREETED "YOU NEW HERE?" ONE OF THE GIRLS ASKED "YAH I'M A WRITER. I'M WRITING A STORY ABOUT THE POPULAR PEOPLE IN EAST HIGH AND I WAS INFORMED THAT IT WAS THIS GROUP." HE INFORMED THEM. "THEN YOU HEARD CORRECT" ANOTHER GIRL SAID

"SO CAN I INTERVIEW YOU?" HE ASKED THEM "OKAY" THEY ALL ANSWERED IN UNISON "WE CAN START BY GIVING ME YOUR NAMES." HE TOLD THEM "WELL I'M CALLEIGH I'M THE ELDEST OF ALL THE GIRLS" SHE SAID. "I'M TEMPERANCE" SHE SAID "COOL NAME" ALEXANDER SAID "I'M LINDSAY" SHE SAID "I'M ANGELA" SHE SAID "AND I'M SHARPAY I'M THE YOUNGEST" SHE INFORMED HIM. "HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS?" HE SAID LOOKING AT THEM. "I'M ERIC I'M CALLEIGH'S BOYFRIEND" "I'M BOOTH I'M TEMPERANCE'S" "I'M DANNY I'M LINDSAY'S" "I'M JACK ANGELA'S"

"AND I'M TROY SHARPAY'S"

"SO HOW CAN YOU GUYS PASS THESE HALLWAYS? EVERYONE'S SCATTERED EVERY WHERE." THEY LAUGHED "IT'S EASY" ANGELA SAID.

"HOW?" ALEXANDER ASKED "WE JUST HAVE TO WALK IN" LINDSAY SAID

"WATCH AND LEARN" SHARPAY SAID. THEY STARTED WALKING. EVERYONE STARTED TO PART AWY FROM EACH OTHER TO MAKE WAY FOR THE ROYALTIES.

EAST HIGH CAFETERIA 12:30

EVERYONES JUST OUT OF CLASS SO THERES A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THE CAFETERIA. "HOW CAN YOU EAT IF THERES A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THIS PLACE?" ALEX ASKED "IT'S EASY CALLEIGH JUST HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING" TEMPERANCE SAID "EMPTY A TABLE" CALLEIGH SHOUTED EVERYONE FROM THE MIDDLE TABLE STOOD UP AND LET THEM SEAT. "THANK YOU" THEY SAID

"SO WHERE ARE YOU GUYS NEXT?"ALEX ASKED "SHARPAY AND TROY'S OFF TO THE AUDITORIUM. THEY HAVE A PRACTICE FOR THEIR MUSICAL"

TEMPERANCE SAID. "WE'RE SKIPPING CLASS SO WE CAN WATCH THEM." LINDSAY SAID "THEN I'LL GO WITH YOU."

AUDITORIUM

"MS.DARBUS" SHARAPAY GREETED HER "SHARPAY, TROY MY FAVORITES ARE YOU READY FOR THE PRACTICE?" SHE ASKED THEM "YEAH AND WE HAVE AUDIENCE FOR TODAY." SHARPAY SAID LOOKING AT HER GROUP "THAT WILL BE NICE" MS. DARBUS SAID WITH A SMILE. SHARPAY AND TROY GOT ON STAGE AND STARTED REHERSING "LET'S DO THE ENDING OKAY" MS. DARBUS COMMANDED _YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME (REPRISE )_STARTED TO PLAY. AT THE LAST PART THEY WERE INSTRUCTED TO HAVE A KISSING SCENE SO THEY DID WHAT THEY WERE TOLD. "CUT" MS.DARBUS SAID THE 2 DIDN'T OBEY. THE GROUP WAS ALREADY LAUGHING. "SOMETIMES THEY JUST CAN'T CONTAIN THEIR SELVES" CALLEIGH EXPLAINED TO ALEXANDER. CALLEIGH SNATCHED THE MEGA PHONE OF MS. DARBUS BEFORE SHE SAID SOMETHING SHE TOOK A PICTURE OF THE 2. THEN SHE SHOUTED AT THE MEGA PHONE "SHARPAY EVANS IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU GET GROUNDED BY DAD!!!" SHARPAY AND TROY STOPPED AND SHARPAY FLASHED HER BEGGING SMILE TO HER OLDER SISTER

" OFCOURSE I'M JOKING" CALLEIGH SAID LAUGHING AT HER SISTER'S EXPRESSION.

"WHERE TO?" ALEXANDER ASKED "WE HAVE CHEERLEADING PRACTICE" TEMPERANCE TOLD THEM "AND BASKETBALL PRACTICE" BOOTH SAID

"WE'RE IN THE SAME GYM SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO CHOOSE."LINDSAY SAID

"YOUR TURN GIRLS" ERIC TOLD THEM. THEY STOOD UP AND TOOK THEIR PLACES (_M5 CHEERS:M5WILDCATS)_

"WHERE DO YOU USUALLY GO AFTER CLASS?" ALEXANDER ASKED THEM "LAVA SPRINGS" LINDSAY TOLD THEM "ISN'T THAT A COUNTRY CLUB OWN BY JACK EVANS" HE ASKED "EXACTLY THAT'S ARE FATHER" ANGELA EXPLAINED "SHARPAY AND TROY ARE ENTERING THE DANCE COMPETITION AND AS DAUGHTERS OF JACK EVANS WE HAVE TO PREPARE A PRODUCTION NUMBER AND AS SONS OF SAM BOLTON CO-OWNER OF LAVA SPRINGS THEY HAVE TO JOIN US." TEMPERANCE SAID LOOKING AT THE BOYS.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SING?"ALEXANDER ASKED SHARPAY AND TROY "WE'RE GOING TO SING YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME, BREKING FREE AND WAY BACK INTO LOVE." SHARPAY SAID. "AND WE'RE GOING TO SING WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER AS A GROUP.

DAYS PAST BY AND THEY WERE GETTING CLOSER………

EVANS RESIDENTS

THE SISTERS SHARE ONE VERY BIG ROOM SO THEY CAN SHARE LATE NIGHT TALKS. "HEY GIRLS" SHARPAY SAID "HEY" THEY ALL SAID IN UNISON "CAN I ASK YOU A HUGE FAVOR AND HELP ME MAKE TROY JEALOUS" SHARPAY ASKED HER SISTERS "WHY?" LINDSAY ASKED "YOU GUYS ARE SO PERFECT AND YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS" TEMPERANCE SAID "WELL I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT HIS STILL ENOYING STUFF WITH ME, I MEAN LIKE YOU SAID WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS MAYBE HIS BORED OF ME OR SOMETHING." SHARPAY EXPLAINED HER REASON "WHY DO YOU THINK THAT? I MEAN ERIC AND I HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS BUT WE'RE STILL HAVING FUN. I THINK." CALLEIGH ADDED.ALL OF HER SISTERS GLARED AT HER "OK IM NOT HELPING" CALLEIGH SAID "WHAT IF WE MAKE ALL OF OUR GUYS JEALOUS AND SEE WHAT WILL THEY DO. MAYBE WE CAN TEST THEIR SELF-CONTROL. THEN WE'LL AVOID THEM AND NOT TALK TO THEM PLAN OUR OWN THING WITHOUT TELLING THEM. THEN LET'S SEE IF THEY RUN AFTER US OR GIVE UP." ANGELA SAID "YOU KNOW SOMETIMES YOU MAKE THE BRIGHTEST BUT THE SAME TIME HARDEST IDEAS." LINDSAY SAID

THE NEXT DAY

"REMEMBER AVOID THEM" SHARPAY REMINDED THEM. THEY ALL NODDED. THEY ENTERED THE SCHOOL THE BOYS MEET THEM AS A ROUTINE AND HELP THEM CARRY THEIR STUFF BUT THIS DAY IT'S DIFFERENT THEY ENTERED THE SCHOOL WITH BODYGUARDS/ HELPERS.

THE BOYS THOUGHT THAT IT WAS THEIR FATHER'S IDEA SO THEY DIDN'T COMMENT . AT SCIENCE PERIOD EVERYBODY LOVES SCIENCE. IT WAS TIME TO PAIR UP THE GIRLS PAIRED UP BY THEMSELVES LUCKILY TO CALLEIGH IT WAS HER TURN TO DO THE REPORT SHE DOESN'T NEED TO CHOOSE A PARTNER. LINDSAY AND SHARPAY PAIRED UP AND SO DID ANGELA AND TEMPERANCE, WHEN THIS HAPPENED THE GUYS WERE SURE SOMETHING WAS WRONG.

EAST HIGH LUNCH 12:30

THE GIRLS DIDN'T GO TO THE CAFETERIA THEY JUST WENT TO PRACTICE CHEERS BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE BOYS DECIDED TO HAVE A FEW SHOTS AT THE GYM. AND THEN THEY MEET…THE GIRLS LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND SIGNALED THAT THEY HAVE TO GO. WHEN THEY WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE THE BOYS STOP THEM. "HEY" THE GUYS GREETED THE GIRLS "HEY" THEYGREETED BACK AND STARTED TO WALK AGAIN "OKAY WHAT'S WRONG" DANNY CAN'T HELP BUT ASK BECAUSE HE CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON ANYTHING IF HE KNOWS LINDSAY IS MAD AT HIM.

"NOTHING WE'RE JUST GOING TO CHANGE AND GO TO OUR NEXT CLASS" LINDSAY REASONED "SINCE WHEN DO YOU GO TO COMPUTER?" DANNY ASKED HER AGAIN WITH A LITTLE ANGER IN HIS VOICE "SINCE TODAY." LINDSAY ANSWERED HIM SARCASTICALLY "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY" SHE COMMANDED HIM. HE STEPPED BACK AND LET THE GIRLS PAST.

GIRLS LOCKER ROOM

"YOU KNOW MAYBE YOUR RIGHT MAYBE WE NEED MORE ADVENTURE TO OUR RELATIONSHIP I MEAN WE NEVER FIGHT THAT'S WHY WE DON'T GET TRIALS AND IT'S KINDA BORING IF WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO FIGHT FOR SOMETHING." LINDSAY TOLD HER SISTERS

CALLEIGH WAS WALKING IN THE HALLWAY WHEN SHE MET ERIC HALFWAY CALLEIGH TRIED NOT TO LOOK AT HIM BUT SHE CAN'T STOP HERSELF IF SHE'S MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM. "CALLEIGH" ERIC CALLED OUT FOR HER. SHE DIIDN'T TURNED SO ERIC RAN AFTER HER "WHAT DID I DO?" HE ASKED CALLEIGH. "NOTHING" SHE TOLD HIM "THEN WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME AND WHY ARE YOUR SISTERS AVOIDING MY BROTHERS?" HE ASKED ANGRILY "BECAUSE WE THINK THAT OUR REALATIONSHIPS WITH EACH OTHER IS TOO PERFECT I MEAN WE NEVER FIGHT WE DON'T GET TRIALS AND HOW CAN OUR RELATIONSHIP GET THROUGH IF WE DON'T EVEN HAVE SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR." CALLEIGH ANSWERED HIM "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU AND YOUR SISTERS WANT, A PROBLEM WELL CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE ONE ." ERIC SAID NOT CONTROLLING HIS TEMPER.

THE WEEKEND PAST STILL THEY ARE AVOIDING EACH OTHER

IT WAS MONDAY AGAIN TIME FOR MORE TORTURE.

"DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR PROM KING AND QUEEN." THE SPEAKER BOX REMINDED THEM AS EVERYBODY PAST THE HALLWAYS. THE GIRLS WERE WALKING CALLEIGH, LINDSAY AND SHARPAY IN FRONT, ANGELA AND TEMPERANCE AT THE BACK. EVRYTHING WAS GOING GREAT UNTIL NATALIA BOA VISTA STOPPED IN FRONT OF CALLEIGH. "HEY HAVEN'T YOU HEARD ERIC ASKED ME TO GO TO PROM WITH HIM?" NATALIA SAID TRYING TO MAKE CALLEIGH JEALOUS. "WELL HAVE FUN WITH HIM." CALLEIGH SAID FAKING HER A SMILE "IF YOU LAST 2 MINUTES." SHE MUTTERED AFTER NATALIA LEFT. HER SISTERS LAUGHED. IT WAS THEN AIDEN BURN STOPPED IN FRONT OF LINDSAY. "HEY THANKS FOR DUMPING DANNY NOW HE ASK ME TO GO TO PROM WITH HIM." AIDEN SAID WITH HER ANNOYING SMILE. "HAVE FUN." SHE SAID JUST GLARING AT HER. THEN HERE CAME 3RD STRIKE. GABRIELLA MONTEZ "HEY SHARPAY TROY ASKED ME TO GO TO PROM WITH HIM." GABBY SAID WITH HER MISS GOODIE- TWO SHOES SMILE. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO CRY?" SHARPAY SAID SARCASTICALLY. GABRIELLA JUST GLARED AT HER. "NERD!!" SHARPAY SAID WHILE GABRIELLA WAS WALKING AWAY. "I HEARD THAT." GABRIELLA SAID STILL WALKING AWAY "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO." SHARPAY SHOUTED "HARSH PAY." ANGELA SAID.

THE GIRLS WERE IN FRONT OF THEIR LOCKERS WHEN JACK AND BOOTH APPROACHED THEM. "CAN WE TALK TO ANGELA AND TEMPERANCE?" JACK SAID. THE 2 GIRLS LOOKED AT THEIR SISTERS WITH AN '_OH PLEASE SAY YES'_ LOOK ON THEIR FACES "GO 3 IS ENOUGH." LINDSAY TOLD THEM.

"ANGELA I KNOW YOU HATE ME BY NOW BECAUSE I DIDN'T MAKE A WAY FOR US TO BE OKAY BU I WAS STILL HOPING IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" JACK ASKED ANGELA "YES!!". MEANWHILE TEMPERANCE AND BOOTH WENT TO THE AUDITORIUM TO SPEAK PRIVATELY "TEMP ARE YOU MAD AT ME?" BOOTH ASKED. "NO. WE WERE JUST EXPERIMENTING WHAT YOU GUYS WILL DO IF WE AVOID YOU BUT FOR YOUR OTHER BROTHERS IT DIDN'T TURN OUT THAT WELL." TEMPERANCE EXPLAINED. BOOTH GAVE HER A SMILE. "SO DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" BOOTH ASKED HER "SURE." SHE SAID WITH A GIANT SMILE ON HER FACE.

THAT NIGHT AT THE EVANS RESIDENTS

DINNER

EVERYBODY WAS AT THE TABLE BUT THERE WAS ONLY 4 PEOPLE EATING.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY."CALLEIGH INFORMED HER PARENTS. "ME TOO" LINDSAY SAID. "ME THREE." SHARPAY ALSO SAID. "THAT MEANS US TO RIGHT?" ANGELA ASKED HER SISTERS. THEY GLARED AT HER AND THEY ALL STARTED GOING TO THEIR ROOM.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT."SHARPAY INFORMED HER SISTERS ABOUT HER GUILT. "HOW CAN THIS BE YOUR FAULT?" CALLEIGH ASKED HER. "IF I DIDN'T CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO MAKE TROY JEALOUS THIS WON'T HAPPEN. YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW." SHARPAY SAID CRYING NOW. "NO WE DON'T HATE YOU." LINDSAY SAID HUGGING HER SISTER. "AND WE WILL CHOOSE YOU EVERYDAY OVER THOSE GUYS." TEMPERANCE TOLD HER. THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THEIR DOOR "WHO IS IT?" CALLEIGH ASKED. "IT'S ME HONEY." THEIR MOTHER'S VOICE REPLIED. "COME IN." LINDSAY SAID. THE DOOR SLIGHTLY OPEN AND THEIR MOTHER WENT IN. THEIR MOTHER SAW SHARPAY'S TEARY EYES ASKED WHAT WAS GOING ON. "WELL I SORT OF WANT TO MAKE TROY JEALOUS AND GOT EVERYONE IN IT AND NOW WE DON'T HAVE PARTNERS FOR THE PROM AT THE SAME TIME NO BOYFRIENDS EXCEPT FOR ANGELA AND TEMP." SHARPAY SAID. "AND PLEASE DON'T TELL DAD ABOUT THIS BECAUSE WE KNOW HE'LL GO OFF SCREAMING AT UNCLE SAM AGAIN. "TOO LATE I HEARD EVERYTHING" THEIR FATHERS VOICE SAID. THEY ALL LOOKED AT THE DOOR AND SAW THEIR FAHTER THERE. HE WAS ALREADY ON HIS WAY TO THE PHONE WHEN THE GIRLS CAME RUNNING AFTER HIM TELLING HIM NOT TO PHONE THEIR UNCLE. "SAM I WANT TO TALK TO YOUR SONS TOMORROW." THEIR FATHER SAID ON THE PHONE.

THE NEXT DAY

AFTER CLASS THE BOLTON'S WENT STRAIGHT AHEAD TO THE EVANS TO TALK WITH THEIR UNCLE JACK.

"WHO IN HERE ARE OKAY." JACK ASKED. TEMPERANCE,ANGELA, JACK AND BOOTH RAISED THEIR HANDS. "OKAY OUT NOW." THEY STOOD UP AND WENT OUT. "OKAY YOU 3 GIRLS OUT." JACK COMMANDED HIS DAUGHTERS. "BUT DAD-." SHARPAY TRIED TO PROTEST BUT HER DAD STOPPED HER. "OUT!" THEIR DAD SHOUTED. "OKAY WHAT DID YOU GUYS PROMISED ME WHEN YOU FIRST TOOK MY DAUGHTERS OUT?" JACK ASKED THE BOYS. "UHM… GIVE THEM EVERYTHING THEY WANT?" ERIC GUESSED. "NO" JACK ANSWERED "UHM…..RESPECT THEM?" DANNY GUESSED ALSO. "NO. BUT CLOSE." JACK TOLD THEM. "I KNOW. NEVER HURT THEM." TROY SAID "EXACTLY. I KNOW THERES A REASON WHY SHARPAY LIKED YOU." JACK SAID WITH AN _AT LAST_ LOOK ON HIS FACE.

"WELL NOW THEY'RE HURTING. THEY DON'T EAT PROPERLY, THEY'RE ALWAYS QUIET, SHARPAY'S NOT IN THE MOOD FOR SINGING AND DRAMA, GETTING C IN SCIENCE MID- TERMS AND NOTHING CHEERING UNTIL THEY SLEEP THIS FIGHT BETWEEN THE SIX OF YOU ARE AFFECTING THEM IN A BAD WAY." JACK INFORMED THE YOU BOYS. "BUT SIR IT WAS THEIR FAULT." DANNY REASONED. "I KNOW ABOUT THE MAKE TROY JEALOUS THING." JACK SAID "WHAT?" THEY ALL SAID IN UNISON. " WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT." ERIC SAID. "THEY SAID THAT SHARPAY SAID THAT SHE WANTS TO MAKE TROY JEALOUS TO SEE HIS REACTION BUT EVERYBODY WAS COUNTED IN. THAT'S THE REASON THE GIRL'S WERE AVOIDING YOU GUYS THE 'TO PERFECT COUPLE' WAS JUST A REASONING." THEIR UNCLE INFORMED THEM. "UNCLE WE'RE SORRY WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT PART." TROY SAID "IT'S OKAY JUST MAKE THINGS RIGHT." JACK SAID AND LED THEM OUT OF THE ROOM.

THE GUYS WENT TO THE GIRLS WHO ARE IN THE LIVING ROOM NERVOUSLY WAITING FOR THE RESULT OF WHAT THEY FATHER DID.

"WE'RE SORRY." TROY SAID TO ALL 3 GIRLS. "YOU KNOW IF OUR FATHER PUT YOU UP TO THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO FORGIVE US OR SHALL I SAY ME." SHARPAY SAID. "BUT WE'ARE." ERIC SAID. CALLEIGH LOOKED UP TO HIM AND SMILED. IT WAS A SIGNAL THAT THEY WE'RE OKAY. "REALLY." DANNY SAID LOOKING AT LINDSAY. LINDSAY HUGGED HIM. "YOU KNOW FORGIVE THEM THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT ANYWAY SEE YA LATER." SHARPAY SAID.

LAVA SPRINGS (TALENT SHOW DAY)

"…..AND FOR OUR LAST BUT NOT LEAST, CHAMPION FOR CAN'T COUNT YEARS I N A ROW OUR VERY OWN MISS SHARPAY EVANS AND TROY BOLTON." THE ANNOUNCER SAID. EVERYBODY APPLAUSED. SHARPAY CAME OUT AND WALKED DIRECTLY TO THE MIC. "GOOD EVENING EVERYONE BUT WE ARE SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT WE ARE-." SHE WAS ABOUT TO SAY SHE WOULDN'T SING WHEN SOMEONE CUT HER OFF. "- GOING TO PRESENT OR SHOULD O SAY I'M GOING TO PRESENT SOMETHING BEFOR WE SING." SHARPAY LOOKED AT HIM IT WAS TROY.

HE SLOWLY WALKED BESIDE SHARPAY AND TOOK HER HAND. "SIT DOWN." HE POINTED AT A BRIGHT PINK CHAIR SETTLED IN FRONT OF THE STAGE. SHARPAY SAT DOWN AND STARED AT HIM CONFUSED. THEN A SONG STARTED TO PLAY. THERE WAS A WHITE SCREEN SET UPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STAGE. FIRST THERE WAS A PICTURE OF TROY AND SHARPAY ON THEIR FIRST DATE IT WAS AT A RESTAURANT AND IT SHOWED THERE THAT TROY WHISPERED SOMETHING TO SHARPAY WHICH MADE HER LAUGH. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR DAD GOT THIS BUT IT'S AN IMPORTANT PICTURE BECAUSE IT SHOWS THE TIME I BECAME BRAVE AND ASKED YOU OUTROY EXPLAINED." THE NEXT PICTURE SHOWED THEIR 2ND DATE. IT WAS AT THE BEACH AND THEY WERE HAVING A PICNIC. "THIS WAS ALSO GIVEN TO ME BY YOUR FATHER. IT'S ALSO AN IMPORTANT BECAUSE THIS WAS THE TIME I ACTUALLY GOT WHAT I WANTED FOR A LONG TIME… YOU." THERE WAS MANY MORE PICTURE THAT WAS SHOWN. THEN THE LAST ONE WAS SHOWN. "THIS PICTURE WAS TAKEN A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO IN OUR REHEARSAL." IT WAS THEIR PICTURE KISSING IN CENTER STAGE AT THE SCHOOL AUDITORIUM. "UNFORTUNATELY CALLEIGH SHOUTED AT US AND BLACK MAILED YOU SO." TROY SAID WHICH MADE THE AUDIENCE LAUGHED. "THE QUESTION NOW IS SHARPAY CAN I HAVE YOU BACK." HE SAID CAUSING SHARPAY'S FIRST TEAR TO FALL. " YES." SHARPAY REPLIED. "WELL CAN YOU PROVE IT BY SINGING WITH ME?" TROY ASKED. "THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK." SHARPAY SAID WITH A BIG SMILE SPREAD ACROSS HIS VOICE. THEY STARTED SINGING THEIR TEAM SONG '_YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME'._

"I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO DO." THE ANNOUNCER SAID "IT'S TIME TO REWARD OUR WINNER AND IT'S NONE OTHER THAN OUR COUPLE OF THE NIGHT SHARPAY EVANS AND TROY BOLTON.

ALEXANDER'S POV

"_EVEN POPULAR KIDS HAVE TRIALS THEY ALSO MEET PROBLEMS. NOT ALL POPULAR PEOPLE ARE MEAN AND SNOBBISH, SOME CAN BE NICE AND SOME CAN FIND TRUE LOVE, ACTUALLY EVERYBODY DOES._


End file.
